Fionna the Vampire Queen and Marshall Lee the human
by Secret Grey Lily
Summary: Fionna The Vampire Queen And Marshall The human Go on Adventures At the middle of the afternoon. (First Fanfiction ever) A.U. where's a Vampire and He's Human PS I'll update every Thursday... or Saturday
1. Chapter 1

Fionna the Vampire Queen and Marshall the Human

Other People might think that a sunny day is perfect…. But not for a certain vampire blond. In her humble not-so-little tree house in a cave, the cave made the house a little warmer than it should be. The petite vampire blond sat on her lumpy sofa and hummed, feet dangling on the other side of the soft seat blond hair at her right side. Fionna grabbed a lock of golden hair and played with it between her fingers.

She was resting peacefully until the door shot open, sure the door was downstairs but with her vampire hearing she can hear 20x better. The door was shot close and the person went on the ladder of the tree house. What Fionna saw was a pale man, dressed in a blue hoody, dark grey pant and the black and white vans she gave him last year for his birthday.

"Hi Marshy!" the vampire girl with pale blue skin dressed in a blue and black short dress. The sleeves went to her elbows and the skirt ended at her knees. The dress had a black belt to separate the two colors. It was a square cut and had black sleeves each end of the sleeves was a lace detail and she wore black knee high socks and black ankle boots. Her hair was tied in a fish braid and she had her bunny head-band on.

"Hi Fi, me and you still up for tonight?" asked the human boy. "Yep, but we got to wait until sun down cus' I'll be more mathematical!" replied Fionna, they were going to go pixie strangling, strawberry hunting and a bit of just flying around and just being our selves!

***Time skip sorry I'm just too lazy :P***

They have been playing video games while waiting for the sun to go down and it was now 6:00 pm perfect time to go outside without the bother of an umbrella taught Fionna while she and Marshall have been cleaning the mess they made the past hours getting bags of junk food and stuff.

Both of them went down the ladder well mostly Fionna floated thou they went through the collection of swords and books Fionna collected on her 900+ years of life. They right in front of but just in case Fionna bought her umbrella with her just to be sure and had put it in her never ending olive green and pine green bag.

"Hurry up Fi!" said Marshall while tying his shoelace.

"Okay..okay..geez impatient much?!" She said floating to the door.

**So what do guys think continue or not? Please leave a review on the box thingy down there. R&R**

**-Lucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's settled that every Thursday I will be updating anyway I forgot to put this Kathleen (OC) if you please (So sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before that…)**

**Kathleen: Do I need to be the one?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kathleen: Okay, Lucy does not own adventure time nor the characters being used this is for fan-services only.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Strawberry picking**

**FIONNA P.O.V.**

Me and Marshall were going to our first activity witch was strawberry picking I was the one who suggested it when we planned about this. I was carrying Marshall from his shoulder so he won't feel embarrassed with a girl carrying him and since we were near I decided to have a little fun I let my hands slide out of there place under his arms as he scream telling me to catch him but just 23 feet almost reaching ground I caught him.

"YOU SHOULD JUST STOP DOING THAT WOMAN!" he said to the now grinning me

"What its fun seeing how you react." I said controlling my giggles

The rest of the ride was silent except for my little giggles every-now-and-then. We now we're in strawberry fields siting side by side. I was sucking colors out of strawberries. I turned around to get another one until….

SPAT!

I wiped the mysterious juice off of my face and then tasted it. Strawberry?

SPAT! Two strawberries. SPAT! Three strawberries. What. The. Glob.

"What the heck Marsh!?" I spat at him wiping strawberry juice off of my face

"What its fun seeing how you react!" Mimicking my tone earlier

"But its more fun seeing your face when you react." I said wiping juice off of my face

"But seriously, You really had to hit my beautiful face!" I said putting my hands on my face for dramatic effect

"Yes." Marshall said after a few seconds we burst out laughing so hard we held our stomachs rolling on the floor.

**This is basically just one episode divided in chapters 'cuss I just can't think some time's 3 ! BYEBYE R&R also sorry for the really short chapter I promise ****maybe**** will make the next one longer.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
